falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MisterTaibot
Request Place Holder has been made. Fill it in as you see fit. If you mess up, I'll delete it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 21:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Moved Place Holder to Red Horde and fixed your Work in Progress message. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I was editing my page while you did that so could you put the new version where it should be? MisterTaibot 23:10, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Done. //--''Run4My Talk'' 23:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Also my page isnt a wip anymore so you can delete that thing at the top of the screen. Oh and thanks runner, you've been a real help! MisterTaibot 23:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) You don't have to wait for an admin to remove a WIP but that page sure as hell still needs A LOT of work. You fail to use proper headers or add any real content past one paragraph. [Composite 4] (My Talk) Oh, well I guess you are right, I guess I will keep that in mind. Thank you for informing me. MisterTaibot 23:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Another thing is that im new to editing and making articles. MisterTaibot 23:31, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I keep trying to insert an image but it keeps saying it is an illegal file, I downloaded the image off of no mutants allowed, help? MisterTaibot 03:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Pic for Post-apocalypse - For the above image - is it too big? Do you have the image you want me to destroy?--Osbo 10:35, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I put some possibilities up on my talk page so I can work on them during free time at work. Thoughts?--Osbo 12:47, September 28, 2009 (UTC) If it keeps saying it's an illegal image type, it's probably not one of the kinds the wiki uploads. Those being: png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:50, September 28, 2009 (UTC) There was some fantastic fanart of destroyed cities in a fallout style I wanted off of NMA, I guess I cant have them. MisterTaibot 16:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Also Osbo I will show you a picture of Albuquerque that you can turn into a destroyed wasteland. MisterTaibot 16:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Make sure the rights are kosher.--Osbo 18:01, September 28, 2009 (UTC) What? MisterTaibot 18:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Make sure it's clear to use. //--''Run4My Talk'' 18:17, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I want you to make this pic into a post apocolyptic version, but if it is too hard you can try this one. I'll try. Wait a week. It may be I'll need a larger size, do you have that? --Osbo 18:51, September 28, 2009 (UTC) No unfortunately I do not. MisterTaibot 18:53, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll try to untree it but that'll take some work. May not look as good as the others due to size. We'll see.--Osbo 18:56, September 28, 2009 (UTC) What do you think of this? - it's based on one of the panaorama images I put up for you (the one you asked me to detree) - --Osbo 20:13, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yes, perfect, my plan will be put into fruition! THANKS TO YOU Osbo. Killin' mutants since 97 04:10, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Newark Thanks for the rating. Any thoughts on any of the factions there? It'd be fun to write those with a collaborator.--Osbo 21:52, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I will have to read more about them, but im sure I will have some great ideas. Killin' mutants since 97 21:54, September 28, 2009 (UTC) By factions you do mean gangs right? Killin' mutants since 97 21:57, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Of course. Though we could use an Untouchables concept as well. The gangs have been named but not really described, and of course if there's a good idea I'm not going to object. Atlantic City also needs updating. --Osbo 22:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I don't really have any ideas at the time on what could happen, maybe if you throw out an idea i can expand upon it. Killin' mutants since 97 22:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I will think of it. Killin' mutants since 97 16:57, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Cool. Thanks. Think you could do the Munoz Family in Atlantic City? All I got right now is that they were once part of the Five Families but got ousted with the Native American tribes. --Osbo 22:16, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Nuclear Dragons It started here and continues here. This is now my in-joke for terrible ideas.--Osbo 22:14, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Oh, NUCLEAR DRAGONS, yea I've seen those. Killin' mutants since 97 22:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC) I could see it now. The bombs hit Newfoundland, close to a nest of flying squirrels. The resulting radiation was so strong it mutated their DNA much like a Deathclaw. Only they had skin under their arms and therefore the result looks like a FUCKING. GIANT. GLOWING. DRAGON. --Osbo 22:29, September 28, 2009 (UTC) channelling User:Brengarrett